Guardian: the Legend of Aria
by DarkChyk24
Summary: Aria had always taken care of her younger brother, Aang. When they are both let out of the iceberg, into a world at war, she would do anything to protect him from losing his innocence. But so what if she finds love while shes at it.
1. Prologue

A/N Hey, this is Lily, the writer of the story that you are about to read. All copyrights go to the nickelodeon, or whoever owns Avatar: The Last Airbender, but any characters you do not recognize, belongs to me. You must ask for my permission before you would be able to use them. Please enjoy my story and i appreciate feedback, positive and negative.

**Remember that story that your parents used to tell you when you were younger as a bedtime story? The one about a person so powerful, maybe the most powerful person in the world? They could have been a man or a woman, whatever destiny decided to choose. They existed in a world where there were four elements, sacred to four different cultures. These cultures were the Earth Kingdom, which mastered the art of earthbending; the Water Tribes, mastered in waterbending; the Fire Nation, who were mastered in firebending; and lastly, but certainly not the least, the Air Nomads, which mastered in airbending. In this world, there is one person whos powerful and can master in all elements. They are called the Avatar. You've heard the legend about one specific Avatar, I'm sure. His name was Aang. But of course, you didnt hear the legend of Aria, well atleast, not yet. All of you have to do is read on, to learn about the legend of Aria - the first Guardian.**

_She looked out the window as dark clouds start spreading through the sky. Her eye brows furrowed as she searched for her brother from her high tower room. She didn't find him any where. She closed her eyes and thought about him and asked herself where could he possible be. An image flashed in her head and her eyes snapped open. She rushed across her room to her staff but paused midway, realizing that it would only make flying worse in this weather. She locked her door and ran back to the window, climbing out and looking down at the courtyard to make sure there was nobody to witness her leaving. The rain drops splashed her face as she looked down then at the sea, trying to envision her brother. She jumped down to a lower roof and started to run. At the edge, she pushed herself off and flew to the sky, using the wind blowing around her to her advantage. She let it carry her towards the sea to the south, where her brother always went when he needed to think. It wasn't until she had become exhausted from using so much of her energy that she spotted a dot in the horizon. She used a new-found energy to shoot towards the dot, hoping to all the gods, any that were out there, that it was her brother. Once the dot focused more into an image, she sighed with relief when she recognized the flying-bison. Its saddle was empty, with an exception of a young boy, bald and blue arrows circling on his body. She landed in the saddle, and kneeled in front of her brother, who was staring out to the darkened sky, conscious of her presence. He didnt say anything, and she sat there, staring at him as she gathered her breath. It was still raining and it seemed like the storm was getting worse. _

_ "Aang," she said, raising her voice to be audible over the storm, but it wasnt working so well. Aang looked at her with sad eyes, but didnt respond. Suddenly she knew what this was all about, she knew the pressure they were all putting on him, and how they were separating Aang from her and Monk Gyasto. She shuffled towards her brother and put her arms around him, as they both cried, but the rain masking their tears. They stayed like that for a while, falling asleep in each others arms. _

_ It was the raging storm that woke them up again. Appa was having difficulty flying but not even she could help with the winds blowing this hard; it was out of her control. Aang went up front and took the bison's rains, trying to guide them to safety, but it wasnt working. Appa lost control and crashed them into the ocean. Underwater, she could still see, but she was intent on looking for her brother. She saw Appa, who had lost consciousness, then she saw Aang, who no longer had his eyes open and was just floating. She screamed his name, not caring that it caused her to exchange oxygen for water in her lungs. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was her swimming towards him then a bright light. _


	2. Awake

A/N Good morning starshine, the earth says hello! I think that's from Willy Wonka, not so sure, and not so sure if its the exact words, but its from somewhere! I want to say thank you to **Spelllesswonder29** for being the first person to put my story on their story alert and the first person to review. Remember people, I love constructive criticism because I want to become better at writing. I would also like to thank the other people who put my story on their story alert, **Getsemone**_,_ **An Unexpected Ride**, and **xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx** and **Icupcake97**, **CreativeChica39**, and **xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx**, again (thanks!), for making my story one of their favorites. Thanks a lot people! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, it's just that truthfully I was being lazy because I had to watch the first episode and record what they said down exactly. So heres the next chapter of my story, which I'm proud of because its longer, so please review, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Awake

She heard voices. Voices so unfamiliar, yet one sounded like from a memory so long ago. Her vision was a black wall, blocking her from seeing the faces to these voices. It was then that she noticed the coldness. This wasn't what she was used to, the Southern Air Temple usually had cool breeze to it, not this arctic cold. If this wasn't the Air Temple, then where was she? When the voices got louder, but still incomprehensible to her, she groaned, making it known that she was awake. The voices hushed until she couldn't hear anyone speaking any more. Then she heard a voice, a voice she was so happy to hear again, a voice that she had been familiar with practically her whole life.

"Aria?" The voice said. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to a blurry image that was getting clearer by the second. At first, there were three blobs of color, but its sharpened into three people. There were two boys, one young and bald with a blue arrow on his forehead, the other older, but was Aria's age, and his dark hair tied up on the top of his head. The last person was a girl, slightly older than the bald boy, but younger then Aria, and had dark hair that was tied into a bun at the nape of her neck with a thread of hair hanging beside each side of her face. Then her mind cleared up, realizing that her younger brother were among strangers. Aria stood up quickly and pushed Aang, the young bald boy, behind her, while taking a fighting stance.

"Aria, no! They're friends, they dont mean harm," Aang pleaded with her. Her eyes scrutinized them, examining their blue clothing, and realizing that they were from the Water Tribes. Where were they? Without responding to Aang, her tense body relaxed as she looked at their surroundings. Water, snow, and icebergs, that was all she saw. She looked at Aang with wide eyes and asked in a high, shrilly voice,

"Where the hell are we?" he shrugged, and she took it as he didnt know either. Then Aang suddenly gasped and sped up a slope and disappeared. Aria followed him, and finally noticed the iceberg.

"We were in here?" She guessed, asking the boy and the girl, who she figured were related. They nodded in unison, still surprised from her earlier outburst. Aria saw Appa and ran to him as he licked Aang, lifting him up with his tongue. She was happy to see Appa, who was as much as her best friend as her brother was. She petted him, laughing instead of cringing when he also licked her. Appa stood up and shook himself from the sleep.

"What is that thing?" The boy asked, pointing his spear out in front of him, making sure that the girl was behind him

"This is Appa, my flying bison," Aang said happily. I had a feeling these people have never seen a flying bison, besides the fact that they are very popular, even if you werent from the Air Nomads.

"Right …," The boy said, unconvinced, "And this is Katara, my flying sister." Aria was right, they were related. Appa looked like he was growling, but then he sneezed – right onto the boy. Aria started to giggle loudly, which turned into an uproar of laughter when the boy screamed and tried to rub it off him with the snow. He looked at her annoyed, but didnt say anything.

"Dont worry, it'll come off," Aria said offhandedly, ". . . may be." She started laughing again when he looked at her with wide, horrified eyes.

"Dont listen to her. It'll wash out, I promise," Aang said. The boy looked at him unconvinced. "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Dont answer that," The boy said, pointing his spear at Aang. Aria stepped in front of him, just in case the boy tried to do something. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light, they were probably trying to signal the fire navy!" Katara pushed past her brother, scoffing at him and sarcastically said,

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they're spies for the fire navy, you could tell by that _evil_ look in their eyes," Aang flashed a goofy grin while Aria just raised an eyebrow at them. Katara turned to the Air Nomad siblings and said,

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your names." Suddenly, Aang's nose twitched and Aria knew what was coming. She pushed Katara and Sokka out of the way as Aang sneezed and shot through the air. When he slid back down, they were staring at him in shock. Aria stood back beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"My name is Aria, as you already know, and this here is my younger brother, Aang." They still stared at him and Sokka said,

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air!" Aang looked back at the sky, examining it.

"Really? It felt higher than that," he said it as if it were no big deal, which Aria noticed it was, to the siblings. Katara gasped, coming to a realization and said with wonder,

"You're an air bender!"

"Sure am, but not just me, Aria, too!" Aria smirked at them before crouching, twisting her body and spreading out her arms, creating a small tornado of wind around her then shot up into the air even higher than Aang went. She did a back flip before flying back down, landing perfectly on her feet. Aang just shook his head and said,

"Showoff."

"Where do you think _you _got it from?," Aria retorted back.

"Giant light beams, flying bisons, and air benders. I think I got the midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where things make sense." Sokka started walking away from them to the edge of the iceberg, and looked out to the water, realizing that there was no way to get off it. Aria snickered. Aang, being the generous boy he is, said,

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa, Aria, and I could give you a lift." He jumped up onto Appa as Aria helped Katara up after she accepted the offer. Sokka walked back to them as he said,

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." As Katara got to Appa's saddle, she said,

"Are you hoping some other monster would come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?" Aria just shook her head and laughed, not believing the stubbornness of this boy. Just because he sneezed on him, doesnt mean that Appa was dangerous. Sokka opened his mouth, about to retort, but decided to give up when he realized that he had nothing to say back.

Next thing Aria knew, Katara and Sokka were up on Appa's saddle, grumpily, she may add, and she and Aang were at the front, where Appa's reins were. Aang was excited to show them what Appa could do.

"Okay, first time fliers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang snapped the reins and Appa lifted his tail, and jumped to the air – only to plunge right into the water. Aang tried again.

"Come on Appa, yip yip!" He snapped the reins again, but Appa stayed in the water.

"Wow, that was truly amazing," Sokka said, sarcastically, not believing that Appa could fly.

"He's probably still tired from being in that iceberg. Poor boy," Aria said while she petted Appa and hugged him while trying not to fall off.

"A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see!" Aang added, while looking at Katara. Aria knew what that look was about and tried to hide her smile. She thought it was sweet, her little brother is having his first crush! Katara, weirded out, finally noticed that he was staring and asked,

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Aang realized what he was doing and shook himself out of his trance and said, embarrassed,

"Uh . . . oh, I was smiling?" Aria snickered, totally loving this awkward situation, as Katara just smiled and Sokka groaned. Aria rolled her eyes at Sokka, knowing that he still didnt trust them. She smiled and layed back against Appa, her arms behind her head and fell asleep as they sailed through the water, having a feeling that big adventures were coming her and her brothers way.


End file.
